


Do Something

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: You recently moved in with your boyfriend. One night, something changes, and he snaps causing him to accuse you of lies, this happens twice before things go back to normal until the following week where you end up in hospital. The first two times it happens, you run from the apartment and end up sitting in the reception of the hotel crying trying to deal with what happens which is were you meet Tom Holland.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Friends - Relationship, Neighbours - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: An Australian ad called “Do Something” which is basically if you sense there is Domestic Violence happening than do something by helping the victim.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: This does involve Domestic Violence. Verbal and Physical.
> 
> Added note: There is swearing.
> 
> Reader’s Point of view. F/N – First Name Last Name

You had recently moved in with your boyfriend; after dating for three months. The relationship felt like it was going fast but you didn’t care because you loved him.

One night you had gotten home late from work and foolishly made the mistake of not letting your partner know. The minute you walked through the door, he started.

“What the fuck time do you call this?” He shouted, “Where the fuck were you?”

“I was working” You thought it was odd. Sure, you had fights like any other couples, but this was different.

“You were sleeping with that asshole, weren’t you?”

“No” you felt scared.

“NO! You fucking lying whore!” He slapped you across the face.

That was the first time he had physically harmed you. You grabbed your handbag and dashed out of the apartment. He didn’t bother chasing after you.

You sat down in the reception; crying. It was 10pm at night and thankfully no one was around to notice you in pain.

You heard the glass entrance doors slide open before closing shut. You tried to hide your face behind your hair.

“Miss? Are you okay?” asked an English accent male.

You nodded as you wiped your tears away.

The male handed you a tissue “Are you sure?”

“Yes” You blubbered as you reached for the tissues.”

He noticed the red mark on your face. The dark brown-haired male was in shock to notice it “How about you come up to my place and I put some ice on it.”

The tears started again “I’m sorry. I can’t”

He seemed confused as he knelt in front of you.

“Pease don’t” you mumbled.

==

The next morning.

Your boyfriend had apologised for last night. You had spent most of the morning covering the bruise up with makeup.

You kissed your boyfriend goodbye before leaving for the day. As you pressed the down button for the elevator. The male from last night came into view, you quickly noticed him before looking down at the carpet.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he stood next to you waiting for the elevator; He couldn’t see the handprint on your face.

“Yeah and you?” you pretended that he just asked how you are.

He nodded.

==

Again, you arrived home late. Felt like a re-run of last night. Again, you ended up downstairs in tears. This time your boyfriend had gotten a little rough.

You could feel the pain from the hair tug and you were pretty sure there may be a piece of glass from the cup he had thrown at you stuck in your arm.

There he was, coming through the entrance doors late at night. “I’ll meet you guys upstairs.” He said to the group he was with before walking over to you.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this” He wasn’t sure what was going but at least thought you could do with a laugh.

You looked up at him. He sighed as he had noticed the pretty bruise from the handprint that he saw last night “Who did that?”

You didn’t want to tell this stranger anything.

“This isn’t healthy, if it’s someone you know” He knelt down in front of you “Are you sure that you don’t want me to put some ice on it.”

You nodded “You don’t happen to have any tweezers, do you?”

He patted down his pockets “Not on me but probably in my room.”

You both got to your feet “Is that how you get all the girl to get to your place?” you wiped away the tears from your face.

As the two of you waited for the elevator. He began to introduce himself “I’m Tom, Tom Holland.” He said it as if his name had some important to you.

“I’m F/N L/N” you introduced yourself as you both entered the elevator. He pressed the floor number.

“I don’t know whose being doing this to you, but this is the second night I’ve noticed you there and it’s not right.”

The elevator doors opened. There stood your boyfriend “Babe, I was so worried about you.” He acted as if he had done nothing wrong. He pulled you away from Tom and held you close as he took you back to the apartment. Tom stood there and watched trying to piece the puzzle together.

It had been a week since your boyfriend had physically assaulted you Things had began to go back to normal after the second night. He treated you like royalty; the only time you saw Tom was when you stood together waiting for the elevator in the morning on the way to work. Neither of you said a word to each other.

Tonight, you had arrived home early. It was your four-month anniversary and you had planned a nice quiet in for it.

But it quickly turned sour.

As you began to make dinner, your boyfriend thought it’d be a great time to start an argument over something petty.

“What have I said about carrots? I don’t like them microwaved.”

You ignored him as you put the pasta in the pot of boiling water.

“You bitch! What have I said about this?” He picked up the coffee mug that was almost empty. He flung it at the wall, coffee dripped down the wall.

“What the fuck! Why are you starting! I came home early to be with you. I came home early for our anniversary” You looked at him.

Now he was pissed. You weren’t allowed to back chat; He punched you in the stomach causing to you crumble in pain, pulling the pot of pasta down on you.

Screaming out in pain.

“Suck shit, bitch!”

You were crying and screaming but he didn’t care. You had managed to reach for your phone, dialling for an ambulance or the police maybe even both as you heard the door slam shut.

Moments later

You were being wheeled out to the awaiting ambulance van. There he was coming through the entrance door. “Y/N” He called out as the paramedics began to lift the cot into the back of the van.

“Tom” You tried to put on a brave face, but he clearly could see better than to believe that tone.

“Which hospital?” He asked one of the paramedics.

“I’m sorry, we can’t reveal that.” One of them replied as they began to enter their correct spots in the van.

Tom noted how many police officers were around the reception; a few were talking to those who were staying in the hotel.

==

Tom had found out which hospital you were in. He had been assisted in finding your room.

“Y/N”

You looked up from the window as you saw Tom walking in, holding flowers.

“What are you doing here?” you didn’t want any trouble not after the police had spent the morning interviewing you.

“I just wanted to make sure you are okay.” Tom looked at the flowers.

You shrugged “what’s done is done.” You carefully sat down on the bed.

Tom awkwardly handed you the flowers “Everyone in the building is talking about it. They heard screaming from your room.”

You barely knew Tom. You barely knew that you lived on the same level until a week ago. Yet, you didn’t mind this British guy in your hospital room trying to comfort you. The flowers in your hand looked nice, you carefully placed them down on the bed as you watched Tom sit down on the chair that was next to the bed.

You sighed in sadness “my boyfriend” you looked down at the cold tiles “just a stupid argument” you shook your head.

“Was that him last week? Did he do the bruise on your face?”

You nodded.

==

Several days had passed, during your stay in hospital Tom had went out of his way to visit you. Today was the day you were to be released, fit to go home and you hadn’t told Tom.

But you didn’t have a home, not anymore. Your parents had made it clear that you couldn’t move back in due to a family member taking over your room and you didn’t want to go back to your boyfriend’s apartment.

All you had was the clothes on your back and the gifts that Tom had brought you over the pass couple of days. They were mostly flowers but gifts none the less. He was a sweet kid which scared you. Your boyfriend was a sweet guy and look at how that went.

As you walked out of the hospital. You were surprised to see Tom park his car, you watched as he got out and headed towards you. “Y/N, would you like a lift?”

“Okay” You were speechless as he lead you to his car and opened the passenger door. You carefully climbed into the passenger seat before Tom closed the door shut.

You had gotten to know Tom Holland over the past couple of days. You had learnt that he had been living in the hotel for almost a year due to it being close to work which was great due to the odd hours he worked though he didn’t admit what he did but you didn’t mind.

“DO you have somewhere to stay?” Tom asked as he drove through the traffic.

You shook you heard.

“You can stay at my place. I’ll gladly take the lounge.” Tom drove down to the underground carpark. He helped you out of the car, holding the flowers in his free hand.

As you got closer to the floor level. You felt a pit in your stomach. Without thinking was holding your hand “It’s okay. I won’t let anything happen” he reassured you.

You smile slightly.

The elevator doors opened, your heart was racing. You could see the apartment door. That night rang in your head. Your eyes began to fill with tears.

“Darling, it’s okay.” Tom kept you close to him.

“I…I don’t have any clothes” were the only words you had managed to say.

“I can get someone to get you some.” Tom lead you to his apartment. As he opened the door out came wagging his dog excitedly.

“Tessa, down girl.” He said as the dog tried to get close to you. “Make yourself at home.” You watched as the dog followed her owner into the kitchen. You sat down on the lounge; noting all the Spiderman merchandise placed within eye sight.

Tessa came running back in the room and jumped up onto your lap. Tom came back in the room, he was surprised “Tess never does that with strangers.”

You carefully pet Tessa with your unhurt arm “I guess I’m lucky.”

Being around Tom felt nice. It felt like you had known each other for years.

Night had rolled around. You both had spent the day in front of the tv and eating whatever Tom had whipped up. Turns out, he was a really good cook.

He left the lounge room for a moment; Tessa followed. She was his little shadow, you weren’t caught sure why, but it amused you. It helped that you never had any pets growing up.

Tom came back into the lounge room holding a few items.

“I have a towel in the bathroom that you can use. These may be a bit big on you but at least it’s beats wearing the same clothes all night.”

You looked at the clothes that he had handed you; it was one of his shirts and a pair of his pj pants. “Thank you.”

Tom pointed you in the right direction to the bathroom.

You closed the bathroom door, locking it. As you began to undress you noticed all the hair products within sight. You carefully unwrapped the bandage from your arm seeing the somewhat healed burn print. You were never going to forgive that asshole.

==

As you finished dressing and putting the bandage back on. You look in the mirror and smiled. Tom’s clothes felt comfortable to wear, much better than your now-ex boyfriends clothes. You noticed the smell that lingered on the shirt, a lovely smell that you couldn’t put your finger on. You jumped a little when you heard a knock on the bathroom door.

“Are you okay?” Tom called out.

You opened the door and smiled “I am.” For the first time in a while you had felt okay.

Tom liked the way you looked in his clothes. He had to keep his opinion to himself “My bed’s ready for you whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you, actually I wouldn’t mind heading to bed now.”

“Sure, Darling.” Tom lead you to his room “I’ll be out there if you need anything” he motioned to the lounge room.

“Thank you, tom, thank you for everything.”

“your welcome, y/n”

==

It was morning; Tom wasn’t in the apartment. Even by noticing everything within eye sight. You still hadn’t put two and two together. To you, Tom Holland just the guy who happened be in the wrong place at the right time.

You looked at Tessa who was curled up on the space next to you in the bed. She was a sweet dog, you carefully petted her; she looked up as you smiled.

Now you weren’t sure what to do. You were in a stranger’s home. A stranger who didn’t make any attempts at any unwanted advances, it was nice. You finally got out of the bed, Tessa followed behind.

There was a note on the kitchen table.

Help yourself to food.

That was nice as much as you wanted something to eat you really needed your own stuff. You looked at the door trying to figure out how not to lock yourself out.

What about Tessa? Would she run out? You weren’t exactly in the mood to chase after someone’s dog. You searched through your clothes looking for your apartment key. You positioned the chair from the dining table in front of the door to keep it open “Stay Tessa” you said to the dog before making your way across the hall to yours.

The panic you felt from last night had come back as you put the key in the lock; holding the door handle tight, carefully opening the door.

You quickly rushed inside thankful that your abusive boyfriend wasn’t here. You noted the mess in the kitchen as the horror from days ago washed over you. You quickly rushed to the bedroom and packed your suitcase with whatever would fit. You would collect the rest when you had found somewhere more stable to live, that’s if your boyfriend hadn’t torched everything by then.

==

“Tom, your door’s open.” Harrison pointed out at they stepped out of the elevator. Harrison was worried that someone had broken in while Tom rushed into his apartment looking for you.

“Y/N!?” Tom shouted.

Harrison seemed confused.

“Tessa, where’s y/n?” The dog just looked at him “y/n?” Nothing in his apartment had been touched.

You came out of your apartment still wearing his clothes and with your suitcase by your side. Tom saw you and ran over pulling you tight to his body.

“Morning to you too” You smiled feeling the warmth of his body close to you.

“Harrison noticed the door and I thought your boyfriend had…”


End file.
